The Scream of Lonely Souls
by Flitter-Flutter
Summary: Link would never forget his first encounter with the ReDeads.


**Uh oh, I'm venturing into the Zelda domain again! Once again it's for Ocarina of Time. **

**And now I'm editing it to make it (hopefully) better! Woot!**

**According to Microsoft Word, "Wii" isn't a word. :( **

**It's rated T for creepiness. :( And blood. And violence. Yays!**

**Now The Obligatory Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, I would be wealthy right now. Alas, I am but an old girl/young woman who will probably have some debt when she gets out of college…**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Link would never forget his first encounter with a ReDead.

He was a child then, knowing he was supposed to help save Hyrule from Ganondorf but unaware that he was the long-awaited Hero of Time.

In the graveyard in Kakariko Village, he had met the ghosts of the two composer brothers, who told him about a special song they had hidden beneath the Royal Family's tomb. Using Saria's ocarina, he had played Zelda's lullaby in front of the ornate stone marking the tomb's location. The lightning had come, and had struck the tombstone and destroyed it, opening up an entrance into the tomb that had been closed ever since multiple attempts by tomb robbers to steal the family treasures.

Link had entered the tomb, and now stood in a large, dark room, illuminated only by the faintly-glowing fairy hovering by his head. Navi's glow always seemed to falter, her wings beating a little slower, when she was afraid.

The walls and ceiling, as well as the heavy door at the opposite end of the room, were made of stone, and had ancient writing carved all along them.

Taking a step forward, he heard something crunch beneath his boot. He looked down, and saw fragments of bones. There were more bones, covering the entire floor. Water, presumably from the rain that seemed to constantly fall over the graveyard, had gathered into decent-sized puddles. Against one wall was a mostly-intact skeleton. Navi flew over to the skeleton, lightly, her wings fluttering ever slower as she read an inscription over its head.

"Those who break into the Royal Family's tomb will be obstructed by the lurkers in the dark," she said, breathless, shivering slightly. Link walked over to her, his feet splashing in the shallow puddles as he gingerly tried to avoid stepping on the bones. Without a word, he gently reached out and took the trembling fairy in his hand, stroking the tips of her wings with his thumb, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, she became alert, her wings jerking up in sudden alarm.

"Watch out!" she cried, and Link whirled around just in time to see something large and dark flying at him. It knocked him over, and he fell onto the cold, stone floor, the water beneath him seeping into the back of his tunic. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, watching the dark shape fly away from him, only to have another one ram right into the space between his shoulder blades and knock him to the ground again.

_Could these be the lurkers in the dark?_ he wondered, yanking his hat off. Rising shakily to his feet, he reached in and pulled out his slingshot and bag of Deku seeds, before replacing the green cap on his head. As one of the creatures turned and headed straight for him again, he suddenly realized that he recognized the heavy, flapping sound its wings made.

Keese…he groaned in mild annoyance as he fitted a Deku seed into his slingshot and took careful aim. Of all the enemies he had ever encountered, Keese, while not particularly difficult, were by far the most irritating.

He let the seed fly; it connected beautifully with the Keese's red eye and the creature stiffened, its wings no longer flapping as it collapsed to the ground and twitched for a few seconds before falling still.

"Link!" cried Navi, but the warning came too late, and Link was knocked to the ground again by the other Keese. Lifting his now-bruised face off of the floor, he whirled over onto his back, placing another Deku seed in the slingshot as he did so, and fired.

He had hit it, he knew that, but it was still flying right at him. He was vulnerable on the ground; rolling aside, he jumped up. Not wanting to waste any more seeds, and tired of the whole thing, he reached behind his back and swiftly pulled out the Kokiri sword, slicing the Keese in half as it reached him.

He stood panting for a moment, staring at the two felled enemies, the one in two pieces at his feet, the other still and lifeless just a short distance away.

He realized there was now a slight draft coming from his right side; glancing up, he saw that the door blocking further passage into the tomb had opened. He glanced at the two dead Keese again, frowning. He hated it when it was dark magic the enemies emanated that prevented him from continuing his quest.

As he sheathed his sword, he looked over at Navi, who had calmed down a little. That had not been nearly so terrifying as either of them had thought it would be.

They were only Keese, after all…

The moment he thought that, he had a horrifying realization that sent shivers all through his body.

_They were only Keese!…_

He stared down at the bones of previous venturers into the tomb, his blue eyes widening with fear.

_There's no way the Keese did all this. Someone would have destroyed them by now; Keese aren't _that _dangerous!_

He swallowed hard and gazed back up at the open door, which seemed prepared to engulf him.

Stepping over the bones strewn across the floor, he reached the large, stone stairs, which were much too tall for even an adult to walk up properly. Letting out a small grunt, he leaped up, his fingers latching tightly onto the edge of the cold step as he hoisted himself up. Repeating the process with the next step, he finally stood between two unlit torches and stared through the open doorway. Beyond it was a small hallway, which led into a larger room. He swallowed, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground as he gazed, knowing that he had to proceed if he was to save Hyrule, and at the same time fearing that if he went in there, he might get killed by whatever "lurked in the dark" beyond that hallway.

"Link," Navi whispered softly. Link nodded, pulling out his sword again, and holding the wooden Deku shield up in front of him. Gripping the sword's hilt tightly in his left hand, he ventured into the hallway.

Strange, deep sounds came from the opening at the other end, sounding like a combination of humming and buzzing. Navi swiftly ducked underneath Link's hat, knowing that her glow would give away their position; Link, meanwhile, pressed his back against the wall and glanced sideways into the large room they were about to enter.

Two shallow pools of some sort of acid were in the middle of the room, green fumes rising from it to the ceiling. Link wrinkled his nose; the acid had a sour, acrid smell, and mingled with it was the ever-present scent of death. The low humming was louder now; looking closer, Link stifled a gasp at what he saw.

The only thing he could think of to compare the creature to was a rotting corpse; its brown, unclothed skin seemed to barely be holding onto the bones outlined underneath it. It was slightly hunched over, but even so was slightly taller than most grown-ups Link had ever seen. It had a face, but it seemed flattened. There was no nose, and it had hollow spaces where the eyes and mouth should have been.

Link shivered, the Kokiri sword shaking in his hand, his knees almost knocking together. Judging from the fact that the sounds coming from this creature were also coming from elsewhere in the room, Link figured there was more than one.

Lifting the shield in front of him defensively, he stepped into the room.

His guess there were more had been correct; there were two others, one against the wall on the left side of the room, and one nearer the door on the side opposite Link. The three deathly creatures stood very still, humming, but not making any moves towards him even though two of them were facing him and therefore must have seen him.

"ReDeads," Navi whispered, so quietly he wasn't even sure that he was hearing her or his own mind talking.

Link glanced from the creatures to the rectangular pools of acid, trying to make a decision.

_They don't seem to know I'm here, _he thought to himself. _But all those bones in the other room…these things are quite dangerous, if they're the lurkers I'm supposed to watch out for._

He shuddered to note the pile of bones next to one of the creatures.

He decided he'd rather take his chances with the acid, for now. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes and ran straight across, biting back cries of pain as the acid splashed onto his legs, seeped into his boots and sent searing pain through his feet.

On the other side, he paused, gasping at the pain in his feet, and glanced at the ReDead on his left side, less than five feet away from him. It hadn't moved. Hadn't noticed him there even though he was right in front of it; was making sounds of pain right where it should have heard him.

_They really can't see me!_ he thought, cursing his stupidity for running through the acid, and relaxing a bit at the presence of the creatures. He glanced at the one standing next to the second acid pool, closer to the door. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to sneak past it, and not run through the acid again.

That was his mistake.

As he made to walk past the creature, suddenly it let out a piercing shriek. Link froze, wondering why the creature was screaming.

In the next instant, he realized that he really had frozen. His feet, still stinging from the acid, had rooted themselves to the floor and would not respond to the desperate signals his brain was sending out. His hand, still gripping the Kokiri sword, wouldn't raise to defend him. His right arm held the shield in front of him, but it couldn't protect him if it was stuck in one place. He should have been trembling in fear, but the paralysis brought on by the creature's cry didn't allow him even that luxury. He couldn't blink; couldn't scream; could only watch in mute horror as the creature approached him.

_I can't move!_

Just as suddenly as it had struck, the paralysis vanished. Link stumbled a bit, raising his left arm to slash with the Kokiri sword, but it was a moment too late.

The ReDead leaped onto his back, its long legs wrapping themselves around his waist, and one of its arms twisting around his shoulders while its other hand went over his mouth. In shock, he dropped the sword and the shield, which clattered uselessly to the ground at his feet. The hand over his face felt dry and leathery. Link leaned his head back as far as he could and tried to bite it, but the effort only earned him a really unpleasant taste in his mouth. The ReDead's other hand was pressing hard against his chest, fingertips pointing inward, as though it wanted to rip his heart right out.

Link let out a muffled yelp as he felt a pain on the left side of his neck. He heard a slight, sucking sound right next to his ear, and after a brief moment he suddenly realized what was happening.

_Goddesses…_

_It _bit_ me!..._

He reached up, his right hand trying to pry off the one holding his head, his other hand grasping the wrist of the arm over his shoulder. The creature's grip was too strong, though, and Link discovered to his horror that he was growing lightheaded as his life-blood was drained out of him.

"Link!" Navi cried, fluttering around in a panic. She flew up into the face of the creature that had latched onto Link's back. She was hoping that doing so, she would blind it and possibly make it let Link go, but then she remembered that the creature, having no eyes, wouldn't see her. It didn't even see the boy it was attacking. "Fight it, Link!"

_What do you think I'm _trying_ to do?_ his eyes shot back at her, a mixture of exasperation and helplessness. He glanced down at the fallen sword and shield, wishing with all his might that he could reach down and grab at least the sword. His vision was starting to blur.

_I'm going to die…_

_I'm sorry, Princess, but I failed…_

All of a sudden he collapsed on his knees, the weight of the creature on his back having become too much for his small frame. The ReDead, startled at the sudden movement, slackened its grip a little bit; the pressure on Link's neck was for the moment lifted.

Seizing what he knew would be the only opportunity he'd have, Link reached down, his fingers closing around the Kokiri sword's hilt. He tried to lift it, but his head was swimming, and at any moment the creature's hollow mouth would be back on his neck…

_Play the ocarina, sometimes, and remember the forest, okay?_

If he were to die here, he'd never see his home again. Would never see Saria again.

Heck, he'd even miss Mido…

_Link, you're the one who must save Hyrule…_

That's right; he couldn't let Zelda down; couldn't let Hyrule fall under Ganondorf's power.

Undoubtedly, if Ganondorf were to succeed…

…_these kinds of creatures would be roaming all over the place!..._

Gripping the sword hilt tightly, he found strength in places he didn't even know he had. Lifting his arm, he swung the sword, slashing at the ReDead that was still on his back. The creature let go, and before it could recover he bent down, grabbed his shield, and ran through the doorway.

_Please don't let there be any on the other side…_

The room he was in now was slightly smaller than the one he had just left. Two torches at the end of the room illuminated engravings on the wall, and there were two pools of green acid on either side of Link.

There were no ReDeads.

And judging from the silence behind him, the one that had attacked him wasn't following.

Warm, sticky liquid trickled from the throbbing wound on the side of his neck, and his feet still stung and burned. His legs gave out again, and he lay on the floor, gasping for breath as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

_I'm alive…_

He blinked, staring at the floor and thinking how marvelously cool it felt.

_What was it I came for again?…_

He felt his consciousness fading, and, although he tried to fight it, his eyes were closing on their own.

_Mustn't…sleep…here…_

"Link? Link!" he heard Navi say, but he didn't respond, didn't have the energy to.

All went black.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_"Link!"_ cried the voice. It was a high-pitched voice, one that he knew he'd been hearing ever since he'd started his journeys, but it took him a while to place the voice to a name.

Navi.

"You shouldn't be sleeping, Link!" the fairy scolded, as his eyes slowly opened. "We have to find that song and get you out of here as soon as possible!"

He looked around, frowning. How long had he been sleeping in this horrible place?

"Link, you shouldn't doze off even for five minutes here," the irritated fairy said. "This is no place to be napping, especially in your current state. If you fall asleep right now, you might never wake up…"

Her voice was harsh, cutting into him, but he could hear the immense, almost motherly worry that lay behind it. Not that Link knew what having a mother was like.

He frowned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He had a terrible headache; probably caused from the blood loss, the fact he'd been sleeping on a hard floor, and the fact that a fairy had been yelling in his ear for probably the whole five minutes he'd been unconscious.

_I was only out for five minutes?_

He shook his head in amazement.

Forcing his eyes to stay open, he rose shakily to his feet. One hand holding the side of his neck where he'd been bitten, he limped over to the wall on the opposite end of the room.

In the light of the torches burning on either side of him, he could see that some sort of poem was engraved on the wall. Navi flew over to the engraving, and carefully started reading.

"The rising sun will eventually set.

A newborn's life will fade.

From sun to moon, moon to sun...

Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

"Huh," she finished. "Living dead…like those _things _out there? Wait, there's something else…"

A hushed excitement crept into her voice, as she realized what was etched underneath the poem, almost like an afterthought.

"Link!" she said, "there it is…"

Link looked closer, and sure enough, etched in almost like an afterthought, were the notes to the Sun's Song the composer brothers had spoken of. The palm of his hand bloody from the wound in his neck, he reached inside his tunic and pulled out Saria's ocarina.

Very softly, shakily, he played the notes, committing them to memory despite the unpleasant ringing the playing left in his aching head.

He stared at the ocarina. He had never been able to get over the feeling of learning a new song. It was always a wonderful, powerful feeling, although he didn't appreciate it as much as he usually did, considering he was basically half dead...

"Okay Link, let's get out of here. Right now."

He kept the ocarina held in one hand, drawing his sword again with the other. The sword felt very heavy, and Link made a couple of experimental swings with it, hoping that he'd be able to at least keep the ReDeads at bay.

Not too good; his sword-swinging was much slower than usual.

"We're going to have to go back," Navi said. Link nodded, but when Navi began fluttering fearfully towards the door, he didn't follow. Navi turned around, her wings drooping slightly as she stared at him. Realizing he wasn't moving, she gently flew over to him, alighting on his shoulder.

"Link? Come on." Her voice was filled with gentle concern, a far cry from the harsh worry when she had been trying to wake him up moments before. "We have to. We have to do something about that wound of yours, and we can't stay down here…"

Link shivered, and gingerly touched the bite on his neck.

_Goddesses, it hurts so much..._

_I don't want to go back out there._

_I don't want to go back out with those…things…_

He couldn't run in the acid again to avoid the ReDeads, he knew. If he were to try that, his feet would probably never heal afterwards, and in fact he'd probably fall over while in the acid, and drown or dissolve into nothing.

The only way out was past the ReDeads, and he'd already found out the hard way he couldn't sneak by them.

If one of the ReDeads were to capture him again…

He shuddered at the thought. He'd already lost too much blood. He wouldn't survive a second attack.

Navi hovered next to his ear.

"Link, that song you learned…" she said. "Do you suppose it would help?"

Link gulped, and looked at the small, wooden instrument in his hand.

How was the ocarina supposed to help him?

But, he figured, if any other way he could think of would get him killed, it wouldn't hurt to try.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He didn't immediately step into the room.

He stood just outside it, in the little corridor that connected it and the room he'd just left.

He could see the ReDeads outside. There they were, still humming and buzzing and thankfully not noticing him standing right outside the door.

With shaking hands, he closed his eyes, brought the ocarina to his lips, and played the Sun's Song.

He heard a loud noise. Looking out, he saw that the ReDeads appeared drained of all color, as though they'd been struck by a bright light.

He frowned at the ocarina, and then at the ReDeads, and then, acting on impulse, he rushed out, expecting any second to hear that chilling screech again.

The screech never came. He glanced at the ReDead next to him, the one that had attacked him earlier. Surely he was close enough that it would know he was there. Surely, he'd been this close when it had jumped him.

But it never moved. It stayed in one place, paralyzed by the song he had played on the ocarina.

Unable to help but grin at his good luck, Link quickly slipped past it, carefully walking around the acid pool and walking by the second ReDead.

With some alarm, he noticed their color was starting to come back.

As he was about to walk past the third ReDead and leave the goddess-forsaken tomb, the creature suddenly convulsed, the effects of the Sun's Song having worn off. It screeched, and Link realized, the horror forming in the pit of his stomach, that he was paralyzed again.

_No, this can't be happening!_ he thought, as out of the corner of his eye, he saw the creature stalking towards him. The wound on his neck throbbed dully, and he found himself wondering if this ReDead would bite in the same place.

Suddenly, he found he could move again.

The creature was almost on him…

Unthinking, he lashed out wish his sword, stopping the creature in its tracks. After stumbling for a brief second, the ReDead began stalking towards him again, and once again he swung his sword at it.

Before he even realized it had happened, the creature was dead at his feet. If such a thing for these creatures could be called "death"…

The humming from the ones behind him suddenly grew louder. Whirling around, he realized with alarm that the other two were headed towards him.

_What? But I thought…_

_I thought they couldn't _see _me!_

He began running towards the door, and then, glancing back, he realized they hadn't been headed for him, but for the fallen ReDead. Whether they intended to mourn for it or—Link shuddered at the thought—_eat _it, he had no idea. Frankly, he didn't want to know.

Suddenly feeling weak again, and not wanting to spend another minute underground, Link ran out of the room as quickly as his wounded legs would allow him.

_Gotta get out of here!..._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

When he came out to start the gravedigging tour that night, Dampé noticed something seemed amiss at the back of the graveyard. Walking over to where the Royal Family tomb was, he shone his lantern there, and was really surprised to see that the grave stone that had marked the Royal Family's tomb had somehow mysteriously vanished, leaving behind a large patch of dirt and a deep, deep hole in the ground.

He was even more surprised to see a young boy lying next to the hole, unconscious, a small fairy flitting about him worriedly. He had a sword clutched in his left hand, an ocarina in his right. He couldn't have been more than ten years old…

_Heh, wait a minute…_the old grave keeper thought, stroking his chin_. I remember this kid!_

One of the few people who was not frightened off by Dampé's scary face.

_And who could forget someone who wore clothes like that?_

The fairy had seen Dampé. Her wings stiffened with mild alarm, and she flew up into Dampé's face and floated there for a moment, silently asking him for help, and at the same time poised to strike should he prove to be a threat.

He laughed slightly. He was used to people being wary around him.

"Eh, don't worry, Miss Fairy, my face may be scary but I'm not a bad man. I thought you knew that already."

Bending down, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently turned him over. The boy's right hand flopped to the side limply; Dampé swiftly caught the ocarina before it could fall into the hole. Surely the kid would be upset if he lost it. The ocarina had blood on it, as well as the hand that had held it.

Looking at the boy again, Dampé's breath caught in his throat.

There was a wound on one side of the child's neck, as though he'd been bitten by something. The blood was still wet, and a small trickle ran from the wound to the ground beneath.

"ReDeads," Dampé muttered to himself, frowning. Then he shook his head, almost chuckling at the silly thought.

"Heh. No one survives a ReDead attack," he murmured. "Why am I even thinking that? Shouldn't even _be_ ReDeads around here…"

The kid was worryingly pale. Frowning, Dampé stuck one arm under his back, the other under his knees, and lifted him easily, as though he were a doll. Balancing the boy on one arm, Dampé reached down and picked up the sword with the other, and then started walking past all the gravestones, towards the village. The fairy stayed close, not saying anything.

_I think it's time to pay Miss Anju a little visit…_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Anju was still awake, reading at the kitchen table. Her brother was out, probably sitting depressed in a corner somewhere and complaining about how all people were horrible. She worried about him, sometimes. The only person he would even talk to was her, and he hadn't even spoken to her in a long time. If he carried on like that, he would end up dying alone and forgotten—she prayed fervently that that wouldn't happen.

Her stepfather was out as well, probably standing near the unfinished building a short distance from their house, angry that the young carpenters who worked under him were a bunch of lazy bums.

Sheesh, her family was just a bunch of complainers! She shook her head sadly. Her mother, Nayru rest her soul, was also a complainer—Anju could never bring a boyfriend home without her finding _something _wrong with him. It was understandable, though. She had been wronged by her previous husband, though it made Anju wonder why she had bothered to remarry after the first marriage had fallen through.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Sighing, she marked her place in her book and stood to answer it, at first assuming it to be her brother or stepfather, but she stopped just as her hand was about to grab the doorknob.

_They wouldn't bother knocking._

"Who's there?" she asked, a little shakily. _Who would be calling at this hour?_

"Miss Anju?" a man's voice said from the other side. "I hate to bother you this late hour, but it's kind of urgent."

Anju frowned, trying to place the man's voice to a name. It sounded vaguely familiar…

"What is it?" she asked, and a different voice answered.

"Link needs help," another voice said. Anju frowned. She knew that voice.

It was the voice of that fairy that always followed that young boy around.

Without another moment's hesitation, she opened the door.

Dampé was on the other side, and Anju took a small step back. She knew she shouldn't react that way, but his scary face and his reputation for digging up people's graves…the man just gave her the willies.

"Again, I hate to bother you like this," he said apologetically, "but I can't exactly take care of him, and yours is the closest house, so…"

Anju's eyes travelled downwards to what Dampé was carrying, and she gasped.

It was Link, that boy who always seemed like he was in a hurry and yet still took time out to retrieve her constantly escaping Cuccos. He was unconscious, and Anju silently took note of how pale he was, the wound on his neck, and his partially dissolved boots, the reddened skin showing underneath.

The little fairy flew in front of Anju's face, clearly panicked.

"Please, help him," she said. Anju looked from Navi, to Dampé, to the wounded child, and without a word she held out her arms, gently taking the boy from Dampé and turning to walk inside. For a moment she paused, turning to smile sadly back at Dampé.

"Thank you," she said. Dampé smiled back, and then turned and headed back towards the graveyard. Anju watched a moment longer, and then she closed the door behind her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was warm. Very warm. His head was resting on something thick and soft. Briefly, he considered the possibility that he had died and gone to heaven. But then, if he was in heaven, why were his neck and feet hurting?...

He didn't open his eyes. Didn't want to, fearing it was a dream, fearing he'd wake up and find some creature attached to his back, drinking him dry.

Something covered him, prevented the cold from creeping in. He reached for it, blindly; it was soft, it was warm. It was fabric.

It was…a blanket?

He ran his hand up the fabric, gathering static electricity, feeling a small shock on his fingers when he finally found the edge of the blanket. His face was uncovered; wasn't protected from the cold. Wasn't protected from any dry, undead hands that might make a grab for it…

He dragged the blanket up over his head.

"Hey, don't do that or you might suffocate!"

The voice was that of a young woman. He frowned. He recognized it from somewhere, but he still didn't dare open his eyes.

The blanket was pulled off his face; making an incoherent protest, he tightened his hold and pulled the cover up over his face again.

"Come on, now," the voice scolded, pulling the blanket down again. "If you do that again, I might take the blanket away."

Horrified at the thought, he relented, his death-grip on the blanket's edge loosening ever-so-slightly.

The voice laughed, gently. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. But I meant what I said about pulling it over your face. I knew this one girl who died because she…"

He flinched at that, his hand shooting involuntarily to where his neck was hurting. He discovered it had been bandaged, but some blood had seeped through anyway. His eyes stung, but he didn't open them to release the tears that were forming.

"Oh, dear…" she sounded regretful. "I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying such things right now, should I? Oh, Goddesses…"

He was a bit more awake now, and as she spoke he realized she was the girl whose Cuccos kept running away. What was her name again?

Anju. Yeah, that sounded about right.

He opened his eyes, and as they focused, he saw a white ceiling, and the face of the girl, leaning over him. Navi was there, too, and Link had to squint so her glowing presence wouldn't blind him.

He looked at the girl questioningly.

"Dampé found you," Anju explained. "He found you, and he brought you here."

Link sighed, and closed his eyes again, raising one hand to rub them sleepily.

"Whatever happened?" Anju asked. "I mean…"

He frowned, and looked pointedly away. She sighed, concern settling in her blue eyes.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it, huh?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Okay," she said, rising to her feet. "I guess I'll go get you something to eat…"

Link stared at the wall, and found he felt new determination.

When he got back to his feet, he would try harder to prevent the world from succumbing to darkness.

If those were the kinds of creatures that lurked in the dark, he wanted no part of it.

THE END

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Annnyyywwhhooo…..that be my seventeenth fanfic, and my second Zelda one. It was actually an idea I came up with while I was eating lunch yesterday, oddly enough. It was originally going to be much, much shorter, maybe about the same length as the Tell Me Something about Children fic I wrote…but it just kept growing… ^_^; When my mind runs off on me, I can't catch up, it seems…**

**I know, Link seems little kiddish at the end. Well, he IS a little kid, so it all works out. :D **

**Uh oh, Anju's getting him something to eat? But isn't she a bad cook? D: Oh wait, I'm thinking Majora's Mask…**

**This fic came from me thinking about how, "No one could be attacked by weird zombie/vampire things and not be traumatized by it!" Even if they are the hero of a video game.**


End file.
